


Ti Amo

by gerardwaymustdle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaymustdle/pseuds/gerardwaymustdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Frank sees her, he’s barely surprised. She looks like a figurine of his imagination, and he’s almost completely sure that it’s his sex-deprived body telling him to hook up with someone and get his dick in them, or at least giving him an image to jack off to. He’s so tired that he barely even focuses his eyes by the time she’s gone, just giving him a fleeting glance of breasts, a tight red dress, sunglasses and a cigarette stained red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti Amo

The first time Frank sees her, he’s barely surprised. She looks like a figurine of his imagination, and he’s almost completely sure that it’s his sex-deprived body telling him to hook up with someone and get his dick in them, or at least giving him an image to jack off to. He’s so tired that he barely even focuses his eyes by the time she’s gone, just giving him a fleeting glance of breasts, a tight red dress, sunglasses and a cigarette stained red.

The second time he sees her, he’s on the fifth coffee of the morning. He’s poor and overworked, desperate to keep his job at the record store just so he can pay his rent at the end of the month and buy enough food to keep him and his dog alive. He sees her walking out of the East Street subway station, in a black skirt, white shirt and blazer. She looks smart as hell, like she’s about to go into a business meeting, but he stops in his tracks for a few seconds to see her pushing open the huge doors to the SVA. An artist, he smiles to himself.

The memory almost makes the day bearable.

The third time he’s sees her, he’s actually been able to scrape together the fucking fare for the subway, seeing as it’s about 400° outside and he doesn’t hate himself enough to run to work in it. There’s an empty seat next to her - an empty seat on the subway, what the fuck - and he debates sitting in it until she looks up and smiles.

Frank can’t help himself but smile back.

She’s gorgeous, just like Frank already knew. She’s in a little black crop top and patterned shorts, her long legs smooth and a pair of black gladiator sandals exposing pretty painted toenails. She’s holding that same art portfolio that he knows his friend, Lindsey, owns. She’s dyed her hair since the last time he saw her - it’s now messy and red and it curls a little at the end. Her face is natural apart from the creamy gloss on her lips, and long, sooty lashes.

He’s so gone, and he doesn’t even know her name.

He stumbles past a pissy business women and two scene kids wearing so much black that he doesn’t understand how they’re not melting. He slides into the seat next to her, taking note not to knock the expensive looking sunglasses from her head. She’s chewing gum, but not obnoxiously, almost a little self consciously. She takes it out her mouth and wraps it up before popping it back in her bag and Frank smiles. She’s even got the etiquette of a lady.

She turns to him and smiles again, the skin by her eyes crinkling and her mouth showing a few tiny teeth off. “I know you!” She says excitedly, and Frank is taken a little aback. He hopes to God that she’s not crazy, because there is no way in hell that she would recognise him, let alone even notice him in the first place. “You were outside my school the other day.” She says triumphantly, and Frank lets out a relieved breath that turns into a chuckle.

“I was walking to work.” He blushes, hoping that made him sound less creepy.

The girl smiles to herself. Frank takes the moment to breathe because wow, first impressions when you look like shit are not a good thing. He catches the soft scent of her perfume and recognises it as that same expensive one that Lindsey wears, and he chuckles to himself. He almost wishes that this girl’s a lesbian, just so he can hook them up.

But then again, no. Frank wants to at least discover who this girl is before he throws away his chance at a relationship.

“What’s your name?” Frank asks the girl, aiming for friendly and just hitting creepy instead. He watches the way that she sits, her posture good but still a little curled over. He looks at the material of her shirt and smiles when his eyes reach her bare stomach. She’s not stick thin, but she’s still confident enough to wear those in public, and the thought makes Frank smiles.

“I-I’m Gee.” She stutters a little, clearly having caught Frank’s eyes roaming her torso. “Gee Way.” She tells him, and when he looks at her face again, he sees that she’s flushed red and she’s chewing on her lip.

“Frank.” He quickly introduces himself, hoping he hasn’t creeped her out. This is why his mom always taught him not to stare, he thinks to himself. “You’re very pretty.” He tells her, a certain sense of childish innocence and total meaning leaking into his words and flooding her face with a soft smile again. 

“Thank you.” Her eyes crinkle in that way that Frank’s already falling in love with. “That- it means a lot.” She says quietly, and Frank wonders why.

***

The sixth time he sees her, she’s back in the red dress. She’s wearing actual stockings with it and matt black shoes, and Frank’s practically drooling over her. She’s holding a big satchel with the portfolio in it, and Frank wonders for a second why she’s not carrying it like usual when he sees a leash in her other hand. A small black pug trots by her feet, and Frank grins. That’s exactly what that look needs - an insanely possessive lap dog. She’s walking quickly, the dog almost running to keep in time and she’s arguing over her cellphone. It doesn’t worry Frank until he gets closer, and he hears the shrillness and upset in her voice.

The seventh time he sees her, it’s the same day and the same outfit. He’s sat in Starbucks, sorting through the receipts and finances of the company that ideally he should’ve done at midday but fuck if his boss would let him actually finish a task. They both look up when her name is called, and he notices how different she looks, despite it being the same day. She stands taller, determined, she has her expensive sunglasses covering her eyes and she’s holding the pug instead of walking it.

She turns around to find herself a seat with a huge, brimming mug of black coffee, and Frank smiles. She’s an artist, who enjoys dressing like a 50s pin up girl when it’s not too hot, - as she’d explained to Frank on the subway the fifth time they saw each other - she drinks black coffee and has a fiercely protective lap dog. Frank’s pretty sure God put her on the Earth to be one of those women that’s insanely out of his league but he falls in love with anyway.

He has to stop himself from embarrassing her by calling her over but he waves anyway, seeing that all other tables are full. She smiles and walks over, perching her sunglasses on her head as she sits down, the pug settling on her legs. She leans over and kisses his cheek, smiling at him. “Hey Frank.” She grins and his heart flutters a little. It still surprises him that she remembers his name, and the kiss just made Frank fall a little harder.

“How’re you doing?” He asks her, remembering seeing her on the brink of tears earlier. She smiles softly, petting her pug gently. 

“Not so bad.” Gee hums, smiling up at him through long eyelashes. “I mean- everything’s not perfect, my mama’s pissed with me and I missed my last promotion,” - promotion, Frank wonders to himself - “but I got my grades for this year’s work.” She shrugs softly. “And Holly came to school with me today, and that’s always good.” She giggles lightly.

Her giggle is like the best kind of music to Frank, and he notices how heads turn to look at them. He sees a guy lick his lips, and Frank wants to kick his ass for objectifying her.

“How d’you do?” Frank asks, leaning over to rub the little dog’s head. Gee smiles at that and the dog sniffs at him warily for a few seconds before licking him gently. Holly knew the scent of Frank from Gee’s clothes after they’d hugged.

Gee’s face positively splits from her smile. “Two A*s and a B.” She tells Frank, shining with pride. He swears he hasn't seen her this happy since the third time he saw her, and the first time he spoke to her. 

Frank doesn't really know what he's doing until he's sat next to her, arms around her with her giggling into his neck. "Gee, that's-" He laughs quietly. "That's incredible!" He grins. 

She holds onto him tightly, enjoying the feeling of muscular arms and the faint smell of alcohol and cheap deodorant. She lets out a little giggle, and he raises an eyebrow. "You smell like a horny teenage boy." She laughs into his skin and he gasps before he bursts out laughing. 

Amongst their laughter, Frank watches the licking-his-lips guy walk over to them and he’s on the floor before he even sees his face. The guy has taken his seat, and he’s uncomfortably closing in on her. Frank almost smiles when he hears the little dog angrily yapping at him.

He stands up and brushes his jeans off, cursing himself for not wearing nicer clothes. The guy looks to be some kind of businessman, all expensive watch, cufflinks and iPhone peeking out his jacket pocket. Frank looks down at himself: he’s wearing the shirt that his mom got him for his prom, black skinny jeans that were not intended to have rips in and his black, fake converse. He’s definitely looked better, and he doesn’t even dare dream of the possessions this guy’s got. He’s debating leaving them to it - this guy’s got more of a chance than he’ll ever have - when he hears what they’re both saying.

Frank thinks he might be sick.

The guy is leant over her, practically breathing on her face, trying to coax her into going back to his apartment. She looks uncomfortable, she’s cradling her growling pug, telling him that she doesn’t want to.

The guy gets quickly frustrated.

“Look, bitch.” He spits. “I’m offering you cock and a whole lot more here. Just come back to mine!” He exclaims, and that’s the moment that Frank punches him. The guy falls off the chair, and Frank’s quite impressed to see that he’s split the guy’s lip, even if it did fucking hurt his hand.

“Back off.” She tells him, her voice low before she gives Frank a grateful nod. He can see the relief on her face.

“Fuck off home, go buy a hooker.” Frank sneers and the guy stands up, shoving Frank to the floor and kicking him straight in the head.

Gee loses it.

She stands up and slaps him as hard as she can, sending him reeling backwards in shock. His eyes pop, and another guy - this one has mousey brown hair and glasses, as well as a little grey beanie - shoves him towards the exit. The businessman runs out the exit as Frank gets on his knees, coughing up a little blood from his mouth.

“Mikey!” He hears Gee squeal and when he looks up, she’s in the arms of beanie guy. Mikey. He can’t deny that his heart sinks. Frank wipes off his mouth with a napkin, looking at how intimate the hug is - they can’t just be friends, he thinks. She’s got her face tucked against his neck and his face is in her hair, both holding each other’s waist.

Frank feels defeated, and he just starts packing up receipts. He doesn’t want to third wheel, he put up with enough of that in high school. He’s just putting his folder in his satchel when Gee comes over to him and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Stay?” She asks him softly and Frank swallows when Mikey comes over to him.

Frank’s never liked handshakes. They seem too personal for someone you’ve just met. Frank prefers a simple nod of the head.

Mikey insists on shaking Frank’s hand, however, beaming at him. “You’re Frank!” He grins. “Gee’s told me all about you.” 

Frank has to debate this for a second. There’s not really a lot to know about him.

“You are?” He asks, trying to stay polite. He really doesn’t want to be here right now, with his crush and what appears to be her boyfriend.

“Mikey.” He smiles. Frank has to hold back an eye roll. He’s not dumb, he could guess that from how loudly Gee screeched his name. “Mikey Way.” He says, and Frank swears, his heart is now in his shoes. Is he pining after a married woman?

Gee smiles. “You got coffee yet?” She asks Mikey, and he shakes his head. “Go get some! We’ll still be here in three.” She hums and he nods, dashing over to the lengthening queue. 

“That’s my brother.” She tells Frank, and he swears to thank God every fucking night because woah, he really felt like he’d fallen in love with a married woman then.

***

The eighth time he sees her, it’s late at night. She’s in a soft sweater and tight blue jeans, with long lace up boots. Her face is completely natural and her hair doesn’t even look like it’s been brushed.

Frank thinks she looks more gorgeous than ever.

He finds her at the park and immediately goes over to her because, what the fuck, it’s nearly midnight and she should probably be in bed. The closer he gets to her, the sadder she appears. She’s hunched over, picking at once painted fingernails, and her eyes are sore and puffy. Frank doesn’t even speak, he just wraps his arms around her soft frame.

That’s what she wanted. That’s what she needed.

Maybe ten or twenty minutes go by as she just sits in his embrace, her fists tucked between them and her face buried in Frank’s skin. She feels like the warm evening sun, like dying embers to Frank’s freezing skin, and when she leans up to kiss him, he doesn’t pull away.

And if her skin was hot to his touch, her mouth is hotter. It feels like fire and the sun, mingling together when their lips touch.

She needs him, and he needs her, even if it’s in a totally unofficial and desperate way. He needs a friend, a girlfriend, someone to be his diamond in a pit of gravel, and she needs stability. She needs him like the moon needs the sun, someone to hold her when she’s sad and to accept her for who she is. She needs someone to love her.

After what feels like an hour of kissing and holding each other close and curling inside his warm jacket together, she speaks. “My parents kicked me out.” She says hoarsely, by some way of explanation, and Frank doesn’t ask questions, just nods into her soft hair. 

“Where do you live?” He asks after minutes of watching the ducks floating along the water.

Frank watches a tear drip down her cheek. “Nowhere.” She whispers, curling into his chest. He’s cold, he’s like the winter winds that bite at cheeks as they pass. 

“Then you live with me.” Frank tells her and she sobs her thanks into his chest. She internally swears that she’s never felt more in love than she is now.

***

By the time she moves in, they’ve known each other for nearly four months. Gee’s happier at Frank’s than he’s ever seen her before: he listens to her singing as she makes coffee and toast in the mornings, sitting on the countertop and occasionally stealing a kiss if he can.

Maybe they’ve got a thing. It’s not official, but they spend a hell of a lot of time together, drinking coffee, sharing kisses, curled in front of a movie. She doesn’t want to talk about it to anyone else, but Frank can guess that she feels as giddily in love as he does.

If Frank’s honest, the only things that he likes almost as much as having Gee here are her coffee making, and her pug. Sure, he has Piglet and Sweet Pea, but Holly is insanely protective of them both and also happens to be the softest thing he’s ever cuddled.

Gee took an immediate loving of Sweet Pea, as a handful of people have done before. Gee loves giving Sweet Pea belly rubs, and Frank loves cuddling Holly.

He’s pretty sure that he’s scored the girl of his dreams, and he’s not even sure how.

***

The fifty third time he sees her, she’s been moved in for two weeks. It’s late-- really, really fucking late. Three or four in the morning. And what the fuck, Frank’s got work in the morning, but he’s worried about her. She disappeared from the bed at about two, and she was still gone when Frank woke up.

Frank pads around the apartment in just a sweater and his boxers, his bare feet making soft noises against the tiles. He calls for her softly until he feels a chill breeze drifting through the house and looks over to the lounge. The balcony doors are open.

His stomach drops.

He walks out onto the ledge, looking through the pots and over the hammock for Gee. He calls her name softly once more, and he’s ready to assume the worst when he hears a sniffle from above him.

She’s climbed onto the flat part of the roof and is clutching a cigarette. Her face is red like she’s been crying.

Frank doesn’t know how he gets up there with her, but he manages. He wraps his arms around her and she curls into him like the day in the park, but this time she’s not even attempting to hide her tears. She cries a damp patch on his sweater, the bitter wind howling around them.

“I’m sorry.” She tells him, even though he has no idea what she’s talking about. He shushes Gee and she clutches onto the sweater he’s wearing. The cigarette lays in a puddle, forgotten.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asks her - when she’s a little calmer - and she swallows hard.

“Everything.” She tells him and he carefully tucks her hair from her face. “Frank- I-I can’t, you’ll hate me.” She whimpers and Frank’s nearly in tears from her voice.

“Baby, I could never hate you.” He tells her, and her lower lip trembles.

“Promise?” She whispers, her voice so soft, delicate, pure. Frank presses a gentle kiss to her petal lips.

“I promise.” He says and she nods, gripping the hem of his sweater tight in her fists.

She swallows, stalls, and closes her eyes for a few seconds. “I’m trans. Transgender. I’m a transgender girl.” She stammers out and cowers away from him, bracing to be hit.

What she doesn’t expect is how Frank sweeps her into his arms, holds her close and kisses her head. “No you’re not.” He tells her softly. “You’re just a girl.” He says honestly, and she smiles. Her heart swells with love, and she crushes their lips together.

“I love you.” She tells him breathlessly and he grins against her lips, kissing back. Frank wouldn’t care if her parents were monkeys at this moment in time: he’s never loved anyone like he loves her.

“I love you too.”

***

When he tells her he’s partially Italian, she squeals. She went to Rome with a bunch of her friends, and she’d fallen in love. 

When he tells her he can speak Italian, she nearly cries with happiness. She swears never to tell him that she loves him in English ever again.

The next night, he finds her looking at holidays in Italy, and he laughs. He swears that one day they’ll honeymoon there.

 

***

The seventy sixth time he sees her, she’s staring wistfully at paint in the art store window. She’s wearing a red skirt and a black shirt, red heels and black stockings and she’s bleached her hair blonde. She’s wearing her sunglasses but has a cardigan draped over her shoulders and he can’t help but walk over to her. He carefully rests his hand on the small of her back and she grins.

“Well hello, Mr. Iero.” She purrs and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist when she stands up.

A lot has changed for Frank. With Gee’s help, they bought a nice penthouse flat together - the girl is loaded, as Frank found out after a few months of them living together, and she offered to help him. 

He doesn’t have to slave away in the record store anymore. He has his own label, and he’s already signed a few big names - including Gee herself. Right now, almost to match her beauty, he has his hair long, black and scruffy. He kept it like that after she told him how much she loved to braid it. He wears a smart white shirt and black skinny jeans - designer, what the fuck - along with proper converse and a skinny red tie, a burgundy cardigan wrapped around him and a Starbucks in his hand. His wrist shines with a new watch and he has a brand new phone tucked in his pocket, one that’s not smashed to pieces and is able to deal with bookings and business calls.

He doesn’t dress like this everyday. Today is just special for them, and they’re going out for dinner to celebrate.

She swings their hands as they walk, chattering relentlessly. Frank grins. Many things may have changed, but she certainly hasn’t.

It gets to dessert before they’re discussing the reason they’re here. Gee has finally completed the last stage of her surgery, and they’re both thrilled. Her paintings are beginning to pick up, even though she’s still at school, she’s earning a living.

Frank feels thankful that this girl is his.

***

The ring he picked out glitters the second it’s on her finger. They’ve known each other a year, and they’re engaged, and they’re more in love the more time goes by. Frank proposes by a lake - totally cringe-y, but she loves a little cliche. They’re in the middle of a road trip, a week of listening to music and reading books, drinking weird drinks at weird festivals and a lot of sex. Frank regrets nothing, and Gee’s having the time of her life. 

The way he proposes is less than traditional- he hides her shoes after they’ve been swimming, the ring hidden inside them, and she has to go find it. By the time she’s come back and he’s on one knee, she’s crying with happiness.

“Ti amo.” He tells her, and she smiles. She loves it when he speaks Italian.

“Ti amo anche io.” She whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck after he slides the ring on her finger.

***

She never thought she’d get married. She can’t get over how good it feels to wake up in the morning in Frank’s shirt, his cheek pressed to her hair and how good it feels to kiss lazily for a few minutes, just exploring the soft skin of each other’s bodies. She’s so in love it’s crazy, even though she’d married. They have a small child in the next room and she’s got an important meeting today, but she’ll lay here and kiss until she realises that she should probably shower.

He never thought he’d get married. He can’t get over how soft her skin is, how close she loves to curl up. He loves her laugh when he lets her put makeup on him, especially when he goes to work in it. Realistically, he’s getting quite fond of eyeliner. He loves coming home to watch Gee and their daughter drawing together, or dancing around the apartment in their pyjamas. They adopted a gorgeous little dark haired girl, and he’s pretty sure that Gee’s happier to be a mother than an artist. Frank loves lazing around with them on a Saturday, his gorgeous little girl in his lap as he braids her hair and Gee makes breakfast. He’s about to hit thirty, but he’s happier now than he’s ever been. 

He gently smiles as he kisses Gee, linking their fingers. He draws in a breath and whispers to her.

“Ti amo.”


End file.
